


Stand Your Ground

by kiichandesu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry?, Origins Spoilers, PV universe, very very origins spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichandesu/pseuds/kiichandesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Umbrella Scene with Felix and Bridgette because <em>I am trash</em>.<br/>( spoilers for the second origins episode!! )</p>
<p>“But... you will get wet.”<br/>“That’s why I’m suggesting you take it before I change my mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Стой на своём](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704889) by [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure)



> couple things:  
> \- i'm italian so forgive mistakes in either grammar or language (but do tell me if you see any please!)  
> \- i'm not sure how old they were supposed to be in the pv but i'm going with seventeen so that this would be set at the start of their last year of lycée (as opposed to the last year of colege which is when the current show is set)   
> that is all   
> i hope you will like this... thing. i know it's not a popular opinion to like the pv universe anymore but hey who knows  
> okay that's it, bye-bye and tons of kisses for you all

Felix hated the rain. He didn’t use to particularly care about the weather, but recently he started loathing it. The humidity in the air made him feel uncomfortable and jumpy, and the mere thought of getting wet made him itchy. He wanted to think it wasn’t just because of Plagg’s feline nature rubbing off on him. That would’ve been, buntly put, simply pathetic, but there weren’t other feasible explanations. 

He wasn’t just a bad luck magnet, he was also a cat. He officially got the whole package. _Great._

His thoughts flew to Ladybug as he saw a pair of dark pigtails while he walked towards the school’s entrance. He quickly recognized that this girl was, in fact, just one of his new classmates (Bridgette, was it?), but he let his mind linger on the image of the polkadots-wearing superheroine. 

He thought about her blue eyes, that he clearly saw shiver in fear. He thought about how her gaze became bright and confident instead, and about the words he had said that made that change happen. Words that weren’t so much for comfort as much they were a polite way to tell her to stop fussing and _do something_ , because she was becoming annoying. 

(She had saved Chloe, she had saved _him_ , and she still needed someone to tell her she was already _good_ at her job?)

And yet she smiled. Her lips bent up in a thankful curve and her voice became finally steady in saying he was right. And then she went and purified around a thousand of Akumas in one go, let alone saving that boy, Ivan. Felix (Chat Noir, actually) had sighed in relief at that, though thinking about it now, he didn’t know what he was relieved for. 

That was just the beginning. He was still Chat Noir. And when promising that she would protect the city no matter what, Ladybug had thought it was a good idea to make him part of the deal. Not that he could blame her: just like Plagg told him, her kwami did probably tell her that he was supposed to be her ‘partner’. It was a given that he would be fighting this war against Papillon alongside her, no matter how much he disliked both it and the side-effects it brought, be it bad luck or cat tendencies. (He was a bit angry that she got such a sweeter deal. Sure, bug tendencies might be strange, if she got any, but at least her powers made her one lucky bug.) 

He stopped on his tracks for a moment at the entrance, and turned slightly to look at Bridgette. He noticed she didn’t have an umbrella with her, hence why she didn’t leave yet. She glanced at him and frowned, moving a little to be farther from him, or maybe to look smaller. He rolled his eyes. _This still?_

She was old enough to know pouting at him was childish and frankly quite stupid, right? God. Had she had a good reason, maybe he’d just leave it be. After all, after running around all day after that moody bug-girl, he really didn’t have the patience (or energy, for that matter) to deal with a grumpy classmate. But the reason she was mad at him was way too dumb for him not to be a little bothered. 

When Chloe ‘I’m-allowed-to-be-annoying-‘cause-my-father’s-the-mayor’ Bourgeois stuck a gum to a seat in class and he quietly tried to take it off _because seriously, how old are we again? Five?_ , he didn’t expect to be frowned upon by the owner of the seat, who had mistaken him for the culprit, yelled at him, and didn’t even listen to him. 

That was his payment for doing a good thing. Just his luck. He could already see his whole superhero career going exactly like that. He seriously needed to find a way to get out of it... 

He sighed. Well. He wasn’t interested in making friends, but he wasn’t insterested in making enemies either. Enemies required energy and patience and he had already enstabilished that from now on, as long as he was stuck with being a bad luck-bringing, cat-behaving unwilling superhero, he would never have any of the two. 

“You know,” he started out cold, opening with a curt movement his black umbrella and taking a step outside, “It’s not really polite to make assumptions about others.” he said, as if he didn’t do just the same every day of his life. 

She didn’t reply, although he was sure she was dying to. She wasn’t giving him the silent treatment, was she? How was she the same age as him? 

Seeing as no answer was to come, he kept going. “This morning, I was taking the gum _off_ your seat. Chloe was being a child like usual, and I do not appreciate being glared at for being the adult.” Still no reply, but she looked more interested in actually listening. She slightly narrowed her blue eyes (Where did he already see some like that?), and he sighed. “I shouldn't have come to public school.” he muttered, almost to himself. 

At that, she finally seemed to react. “You come from a private school?” she asked. She looked surprised. 

“I don’t see why you would care, but I was homeschooled until recently.” _I’m not good with people_ , he wanted to add, yet he didn’t. She didn’t need to know that. He himself didn’t really care about that. 

“That makes sense.” she commented softly, looking at the ground, as if she was lost in thought. He gave up on asking what she meant the istant she finished talking. He didn’t care. 

He just huffed again. “Here.” 

When he moved his umbrella to cover her instead of himself, her eyes immediately shot up to him, startled. She quickly eyed his hand, then him again, and he was a little (just a little) impressed that she didn’t break eye contact after that. He was pretty sure his previous bad mood and the increasing irritation of having rain falling on him were making his gaze pretty stern. 

“...What are you doing?” she said, uncertainty in her voice. 

_What do you think?_ “You don’t have an umbrella. I have a car waiting for me on the other side of the road. Just take it.” 

She hesitated, and he actually cursed at himself. Why did he decide to do her this favor again? He could already feel the cold water through his clothes. “But...” she said, “You will get wet.” 

_I am already wet, you idiot._ “That’s why I’m suggesting you take it before I change my mind.” he sharply replied, making sure his look was eloquent enough. 

Apparently it wasn’t, because she kept hesitating. She looked at him, and seemed to be studying him. She appeared to have finally made up her mind and, albeit still hesitant, she raised her hand to take the umbrella. She was trembling from the cold and she accidentally poked his fingers, resulting in her jumping a little. She was very quick to take the umbrella after that, pink spreading across her cheeks. 

He heard a thunder. 

“Er- Y’know, we could go together, I mean I leave right around the corner so—” she started rambling after staring blankly at him for a moment, but was interrupted when the umbrella closed around her with a sharp sound, making her screech a loud “Eep!” in surprise and probably pain as well. 

He arched his eyebrows, taken aback, and hesitated a second or two himself. He heard her chuckle awkardly from inside the umbrella while trying to free herself. 

Well. It appeared that he wasn’t the only unlucky one. Although probably normal bad luck was nothing compared to what he was going to face from now on thanks to Plagg. Speaking of whom, Felix could swear he had heard him laugh in his bag. 

“I would rather not,” he answered. There was a tiny hint of a smile in his tone and he really, really hoped that she hadn’t noticed. 

He shrugged it off with a sigh and turned out to leave. He heard Bridgette stutter something along the lines of ‘Okay then’, ‘Thanks’ and ‘See you tomorrow’, although none of those actually came out quite right. Strange. 

“Wow,” Plagg said as he sneaked out of his hiding spot, “First day of school and you already have a girlfriend?” 

“You’re an idiot,” was the comment that promptly came out of his charge’s mouth, “As if I had the time for anything remotely similar.” 

 

 

Wayzz raised one his tiny eyebrows, floating around his Master, who was enjoying the scene not too far. “You made a good choice, Master, but they have a long way to go to be really compatible.” 

The elderly man lightly stroke his beard in a pensive gesture and smiled. “I’m sure they’ll be able to grow well together. You’ll see.” 

 

 

Bridgette sighed, tightening her grip on the umbrella, as she looked at the back of Felix’s blond head as he walked away. Tall, blue-eyed, mysterious Felix, who insisted on giving her his umbrella so that she wouldn’t get wet while also staring daggers at her. 

“I like him.” she declared, and it sounded like a challenge, like the wheels of her brain had already started working on a plan of attack. She looked down at Tikki, who was smiling at her from her purse, and the kwami just chuckled, curious and amused.


End file.
